


[podfic] moon in her eye

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Cover Art Welcome, Curses, Gen, ITPE 2019, Philadelphia Flyers, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: podfic (00:13:48)Author's Summary:“Hey, where’s TK?” Claude asks. Nolan winces internally.“He’s, uh, he’s sick. He texted me, said he felt like shit. I figured he told you too?” he adds, looking at Claude.“Nope, he didn’t. Can I call him, or is he too sick for that?” Claude definitely sounds like he doesn’t believe any of this. Fuck.“Uh, I think so?”“Great,” Claude says. “I’ll be right back." Nolan wants to text TK a heads-up, but everyone is still staring at him, and that will be too suspicious, so he doesn’t, just tries to think really hard in TK’s direction. Of course, Nolan doesn’t have telepathy, because if he did, maybe he could help fix TK’s stupid curse that’s causing all this trouble in the first place.
Relationships: Ryanne Breton/Claude Giroux
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] moon in her eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [moon in her eye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17740214) by [yeswayappianway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway). 

> WARNING: A REAL-LIFE SIGNIFICANT OTHER IS A MAJOR CHARACTER IN THIS STORY! The author warned for this so I will as well, in case someone missed it in the tags.

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9c7o6qy75a83173/moon%20in%20her%20eye.mp3?dl=0) (00:13:48)

**Author's Note:**

> This was recorded as a gift for Annapods as part of the ITPE 2019.
> 
> Thanks to yeswayappianway for having blanket permission!


End file.
